


Sleepy time

by ShinningDiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinningDiamond/pseuds/ShinningDiamond
Summary: A short drabble where jihoon and his wife play around??





	Sleepy time

Author: D.F. 


End file.
